Buttons are the dominant form of securing clothing, and have been a commonly used ornate decorative element in the world of dress and fashion for hundreds of years. For many people a button is not only an element for securing clothing but also is an accessory of dress and even a fashion statement. In the latter regard, it is desirable not only that a button be highly attractive, but also that it coordinate or harmonize with the other articles of dress, such as a person's suit, shirt, jewelry, and accessories.
While some people wear the standard company-issued buttons on their dress or suit for all occasions without thought of replacement, others choose to remove the standard-issue buttons and replace them with more ornate and expressive buttons because coordination and appearance is important to them. Further, one particular style of button cannot possibly be acceptable for numerous different styles and levels of dress, from casual dress to business dress to formal dress. One set of buttons is also unlikely to match every different type of clothing or different fabrics. Notwithstanding the differences in button designs based on quality and appearance, the appearance of the button face itself often has the most immediate visual impact on suit and dress.
Although it is possible to purchase numerous different buttons for different situations and then to replace the buttons as desired, it is enormously impractical to do so, primarily because of the time and effort involved in removing and sewing new buttons in place.